Zuse and Typo
by harrimaniac27
Summary: This is just a short-story written about Zuse and an OC of my friend's. It is graphic slash, so bear that in mind.  Critiques are welcome, bashers are not.


Sitting on the floor, pondering what could be done next, Typo sighed. It seemed as though he had thought of every possible solution to his problem...and every one of them seemed impossible. His thoughts were interrupted when someone came and stood before him. He looked up to see Zuse standing there, with the usual mischievous grin on his face. Typo tried to greet him.

"Mellow," Typo grimaced. "I mean..._Hello_..."

Zuse's smile only got wider. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Typo shrugged. "Sure, glow ahead-" He grimaced again and rested his head in his hands. "_I mean Go_...Oh my userr..."

Zuse smiled and put a hand on Typo's shoulder. "It's alright," He said. "I knew what you meant..."

"Hah," said Typo, sarcastically. "It flustrates the smell out of me..AGGH." He rested his head in his hands again.

"I can tell..." Zuse said, raising an eyebrow. Zuse put his arm around Typo, and Typo peeked through his hands at Zuse.

"Perhaps you should try to...get your mind off of things for a while..." There was something in Zuse's eyes when he said that...Typo took his hands away from his face and stared at Zuse for a minute.

"What do you mean...Get my mind off sings...?" His little slip up went unnoticed, because the next thing he knew he was on his back staring up at Zuse, who had gently pushed him over.

"Forget about your corrupted subroutines for a while..." Zuse said in a silky voice. Typo couldn't help but blush. His circuits glowed brighter.

"Zuse-"

"Shhh..." Zuse touched his finger to Typo's nose. "Just...relax..."

Zuse leaned down to plant a kiss on Typo's forehead. Typo shut his eyes, feeling the energy between him and Zuse pulsate like a heartbeat. He sighed when he felt Zuse's lips touch his own. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, each kiss more passionate than the next...

Zuse ran his finger down Typo's neck and down onto his chest, where he started un-fastening Typo's Shirt. He ran his hand along Typo's now bare chest and trailed kisses down his neck.

"Zuse..." Typo moaned as Zuse kissed his neck.

"We should...find a more private place to do this..." Zuse whispered into Typo's ear. "I have a feeling..." He kissed Typo's neck again, "It's only going to escalate...and I want to be _alone_ with you."

Typo nodded, smiling and blushing. He was glowing like the moon on a clear night. Together, they stood up, not bothering to re-fasten Typo's shirt, and walked over to the stairs to Zuse's private lounge. It was after hours, but there were still a few people in the Club. The private lounge was a place they could be alone...until the next cycle if they wanted to...

Typo had been aware that Zuse was attracted to him. It was apparent from the moment they'd met, and with all the flirting and constant compliments, Typo was flattered. Beside that, it was no secret that Typo was attracted to Zuse...He tried not to be so obvious, but he blushed every time Zuse so much as looked at him. He had even secretly fantasized about Zuse a few times...But he hadn't anticipated this! He couldn't stop smiling as he and Zuse climbed the stairs to Zuse's private lounge, and he knew he was blushing profusely...it was even starting to show in his circuits-a little pink tinge was just starting to glow on his chest, brightening with each step he took. He didn't know what to expect when they reached the lounge, but he was too excited to think.

When they reached the top of the stairs and passed into the lounge, Zuse let Typo walk in past him. It didn't take Typo long to figure out why, because Zuse had suddenly pushed him down onto one of the lounge chairs. Zuse straddled the chair, pressing his body against Typo's, and leaned down to kiss him. It was a passionate kiss and, feeling Zuse pressing up against him like that, Typo unintentionally let out a little moan, his blush deepening as he realised that he'd made the sound. Typo looked incredibly embarrassed, and Zuse simply looked amused that he could have this effect on Typo; he smiled and went back to kissing the young programme, feeling happier than he had in thousands of cycles.

The passionate kisses he was receiving reassured Typo that Zuse had enjoyed the sound...and the part of Zuse that was currently pressing against Typo was also a dead giveaway of Zuse's excitement. Typo was amazed at how turned on Zuse was! Was he really having this effect on Zuse? Typo whimpered as Zuse bucked a few times, creating a friction between them that was almost too much for Typo.

"Zuse..." He whispered, almost too softly to be audible.

"Shhh.." Zuse whispered back, equally as soft. "Relax..."

All Typo wanted was...more. It was all he could think. It seemed to overwrite all his directives.

_More_. Typo found himself tugging on Zuse's jacket, almost desperately trying to un-fasten it. His hands were trembling, and he was having a lot of difficulty trying to figure that blasted jacket out, causing Zuse to chuckle a little and help him with it. Zuse slowly un-fastened his jacket.

"Mmmm...Slow down, Typo..." Zuse whispered silkily into Typo's ear.

"I..I don't-" Typo began. Zuse kissed him to quiet him.

"Shhhh..." Zuse whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment. He removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor somewhere, then went back to kissing Typo. He ran his tongue along Typo's lips, then slipped his tongue into Typo's mouth. Typo sighed and returned the kiss, blushing fiercely.

Typo was nearly overwhelmed by all these intense feelings. When Zuse broke the kiss, Typo moaned and whispered, "More..." Zuse smiled and rubbed himself against Typo, earning a little gasp and a sigh from the young programme.

"Oh you'll get more..." Zuse whispered. "Just you wait..."

Zuse continued to rub himself against Typo, starting a slow rhythm. Typo's hands gingerly rested on the small of Zuse's back for a while, but as the friction increased, he found himself pressing harder; trying to pull Zuse closer to him. Every once and a while, he would let out a little moan.

Zuse started bucking harder, his breathing becoming punctuated by short grunts. His pants were starting to bother him..._If only there was less clothing between them_...Zuse stopped the rhythm, earning a bit of a disappointed sigh from Typo that almost sounded like a scoff. He slowly took Typo's shirt off, kissing and licking Typo's neck as he did so, then he tossed the shirt on the floor along with his jacket. Typo sighed again, and this sigh sounded more pleased.

The only clothes left on Typo were his pants. Zuse stood back for a moment to admire the young programme's body...his golden hair, his lovely face, his beautiful chest, his...crotch...

Zuse blushed; he knelt down and ran his hand up Typo's leg. He felt Typo shiver as he reached the mid-thigh. He ran his hand to Typo's upper thigh, and kept going until...

Typo gasped as Zuse rubbed him though his pants. This time, Typo didn't hold back: he let out a very loud and lustful moan. Zuse smiled widely and un-fastened Typo's pants. Typo almost forgot to breathe as he felt Zuse's hand graze the head of his cock. He shut his eyes, wanting to feel...more...more...more...

_More_. Zuse freed Typo of his pants and closed his hand around Typo's cock...it looked so...delicious. Blushing, he slowly lowered his lips to it, kissing the head. Typo squirmed in ecstacy. Zuse smiled and licked the head, his tongue moving agonisingly slowly against a particularly sensitive spot, causing Typo's breath to catch in his throat.

Typo was trembling. He wanted to cry out...he felt like flying! He wanted things to stay this way forever...He wanted more...more...more...

Zuse's lips closed around Typo's erection. He started to suck on the head. Typo bit his lip and moaned. His mind was racing: Was this really happening? Were his fantasies actually coming true? It was getting hard to think. Typo silently prayed this wasn't a dream...

He reached out a trembling hand and touched Zuse's hair...it was soft...he ran his fingers through it.

Zuse's pants were really starting to bother him now. Typo felt Zuse stop, and let out another disappointed sigh. Zuse un-fastened his own pants and decided that now was a good time to get rid of the rest of the clothing he had on...after all, It was just keeping him away from the contact he wanted to feel with Typo. As he was taking off his pants, he noticed that Typo was touching himself, waiting for Zuse to come back to him; not wanting to let go of the feelings...wanting more...

He smiled as he finally stripped the last of his clothing off and returned to his previous position, kneeling in front of Typo. He licked his thumb and forefinger before taking Typo back into his mouth. He started sucking on the head, then slowly moved his thumb and forefinger up and down Typo's shaft. Typo gasped and moaned.

"Z-zuse.." Typo stuttered, his voice trembling. "Oh, Zuse..." He reached out for something to hold onto. Finding Zuse's hair, he gently grabbed onto it. Zuse did his best to smirk, even though he was a little busy at the moment. He started sucking harder; stroking faster. Typo thrust into Zuse's mouth a little, causing himself go in deeper. Zuse let out a suprised, yet excited moan and started stroking even faster. Typo's whole body tensed up. He felt like he was about to explode...and soon, in a way, he did.

"Ohh my...user...ZUSE!" Typo yelled as his whole body shuddered. He lay there, frozen in time. He coudn't believe that feeling this much emotion all at once was actually possible! The feelings were so intense, he wouldn't be surprised if he went through a systems overload right there on the lounge chair...But somehow, amazingly enough, he didn't. The release of what had happened was starting to sink in. Zuse swallowed and licked Typo once again. Typo moaned and tried to steady his breathing. Everything was happening so fast! No wonder Zuse had told him to slow down!

But Zuse wasn't in the mood for slowing down anymore. He practically jumped on Typo, showering him with passionate kisses and pressing their now bare bodies close together. The contact was so satisfying...yet they both wanted so much more. Zuse slipped his tongue into the young programme's mouth. The kiss grew in intensity as Zuse started to rub himself up against Typo again..._Yes!_ This is the contact he had been waiting for...the contact he had so desperately wanted! He uttered a low groan as Typo broke the kiss and moaned his name.

"_Zuse_.." He moaned it with such passion and such lust that it actually made Zuse shiver.

"Oh..Typo...Yes!" Zuse moaned in response. He continued kissing Typo as he enjoyed the contact between them. He was so happy right there, in this moment, that he almost wished it would last forever, but he knew there would be so many more of those glorious moments.

Typo felt so hot underneath him, and when they broke the kiss, he was gasping for air.

"Ohh...Zuse...oh..." Typo moaned between breaths. "I want...more..."

Zuse moaned; he wanted more too, and suddenly, he could hardly take it any more. He had to have Typo. Right there. Right now. And nothing was going to stop him.

Zuse wasted no time at all as he licked his fingers and stroked himself a few times, making his skin slick with saliva. That would make it all so much easier. He wore a mischievous smirk on his face as he parted Typo's legs.

_Oh my user...this is it..._Typo's mind was racing faster than ever before. He wanted this...badly...more badly than he had ever wanted anything in his entire existence...

Zuse entered Typo with surprising ease. Typo was tense, but he'd managed to relax somewhat. Zuse grunted as he discovered just how far he could go in...Typo suddenly gasped. Zuse had found a sensitive spot, and he intended to exploit it. He started a slow, steady rhythm, feeling Typo's legs wrap around his back. He couldn't help but grunt a little as he kept the motion going, the heat becoming more intense with every nanocycle that passed.

Zuse started to speed up. Typo squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't decide whether it hurt or felt fantastic. He finally decided it was a little of both. His breathing had become punctuated with small yelps and moans as Zuse continually found that spot...the one that blurred Typo's vision and stripped his conscience bare. He held onto Zuse needfully; hungrily. The tension was so intense, it almost had a physical presence.

"...Harder..." Zuse heard Typo squeak. Happily obliging, Zuse upped the pace. He continually pounded Typo into the lounge chair.

"OHH, ZUSE!" Typo cried out. He knew he was close to the edge. It felt so good..He was almost there..He waited for the tension to finally snap..Just when it seemed like he hadn't the capacity to feel anything more it escalated..The tension was almost too much...too much...

"ZUSE!" Typo yelled as he came.

"OHH, TYPO!" Zuse followed almost immediately and, with a loud groan, collapsed on top of Typo.

The two programmes gasped for air, trying to catch their breaths. Then all of a sudden, Zuse started to laugh. Typo didn't know why, but he stared laughing too! They laughed and laughed. They laughed for what seemed like cycles! As it started to wind down, Zuse held Typo close to him.

"Ohh...Typo..." Zuse said, smiling and stroking the young programme's hair. "I love you, Typo."

Typo blushed. "I love you teo, Zuse..." He hid his face in embarrasment.

Zuse laughed again. Typo's little slip up earned him a kiss from Zuse. "I don't mind that, you know...your corruption.."

"I...do..." Typo said, embarrassed. Despite himself, he was smiling.

"Well, I don't." Zuse assured Typo with another kiss and whispered, "Typo...this was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced..." He smiled and kissed Typo's ear.

Typo blushed and smiled. "For me too..." He whispered back.

"So what if you have a little speech impediment?" Zuse asked, kissing Typo's cheek.

"I dunno..." Typo sighed.

Zuse smiled lovingly and held Typo close. "It doesn't make you any less of who you are, or any less attractive...in fact, I find it rather cute sometimes."

Typo smiled. "I'm glad you sink so..." And, for once, he ignored the annoying, misplaced word. For once, he was too happy to care.

Zuse smiled. He felt ten feet tall; like nothing could bring him down from this natural high he felt...not even if the world were ending around him. If it were, he would derezz happy.

He knew he'd found it-something he'd been searching for all his life-companionship. It was companionship that he had most desperately craved. Maybe it was something he'd learned when he was becoming more than the sum of his parts...maybe it had been programmed into him from the very beginning. Whichever was true, he wasn't quite sure, but then, he didn't really care, did he? He had what he wanted, now why try to over-analyse it? Perhaps that was a part of his original programming he couldn't quite get away from. Oh well. He smiled to himself as he kissed Typo's neck, feeling that addicting contact he had wanted so badly; that was better than he'd ever imagined it might be. Typo was all his, and he wasn't sharing him.

"So..."Zuse said slyly. "...Again?"


End file.
